Stuck Between the Channels
by Naziet
Summary: After Dean and Castiel have a fight in the alleyway, they don't return to Bobby's. Rated M for later chapters, M/m, violence, lose of memory, and a bunch of other things. This can go so many ways, but I hope you enjoy this one.
1. Chapter 1

Name: Stuck Between the Channels [1/3]

Summary: After Castiel and Dean have that fight in the alleyway, they don't return to Bobby's

Pairing: Castiel/Dean, 3rd person

Rating: This chapter is PG-13, but from here it goes upward

Warning: Tad bit of violence and language

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, and I'm not making any profit.

A/N: This is based around episodes 5x02 and 5x18. I've gotten some quotes from those scenes which will be in italics, to symbolize they aren't my words. This story will be pretty straight forward I think. Enjoy!

* * *

><p>"<em>You pray too loud."<em>

Moments before he turned his head quickly to face Cas, Dean had watched the religious man fall to his knees in prayer. Dean had allowed his eyes to wander, anywhere but at this man who appeared to be extremely keen on calling the angels on his behalf. He didn't have to watch the mans theatrics to know that he had been given this so called "gift" accidentally. Upon glancing back at the man, Dean thought that maybe, just maybe this was a mistake. He wasn't even sure if he wanted to go through with what he planned. Giving himself over to the angels after all this time just seemed futile, but he wanted this whole ordeal to be over. He wanted...normality. At the thought, a smile flickered across his face, but it soon disappeared when he heard the voice he'd been escaping in the first place.

Cas.

In a matter of seconds, he found himself slammed into a brick wall with a furious angel staring down at him. Had the circumstances been different, Dean felt he would have told a joke or played the whole thing off, but the circumstances weren't different and he was too stunned to do anything but try to fight Cas off. Although, even that was far fetching.

"_What are you crazy?"_ He yelled, but from the vantage point of a passing pedestrian, Dean would appear to be taking a beating and would have no right to mouth off.

And this angel sure was furious.

"_I rebelled for this?" _Cas screamed. This wasn't the first time Dean had seen Cas angry, but this was all very melodramatic when you put him next to the Cas that fixed everything and had a sense of calmness even if he had to kill someone when no one wanted to, or step on someone to get out of an angel circle. All these thoughts were swimming through his head, before quickly being overtaken with fear.

Cas pushed Dean away from the brick wall, pushing him harshly into the parallel wall. Without warning, Cas raised his fist and pushed it forward where it struck the corner of Dean's jaw. The pain was excruciating, and as if he hadn't had enough, Cas landed another bunch just below his eye. _"So you could just surrender to them?"_

Any sane person could hear the tone of disappoint and anger dripping from Cas' voice and Dean had the pleasure of both hearing it and feeling it. With each punch that Cas landed on his face, more blood was spilled. His nose was a fountain, steadily draining into the river that had formed from his bruised and cut lip.

"_Cas please!" _Blow after blow to his stomach made him weaker than he already was until he felt himself toppling over, but that didn't stop Cas. It only fueled him further. In fact, Cas was holding him up by the lapel of his coat, if only to shake him even more. With one final push, Dean was left standing in the middle of the alleyway stumbling, and struggling not to fall over. The visible damage seemed endless and one eye had already swollen shut. Cas didn't care. He thought, how many times had he saved the Winchesters, came when they called, did a deed when he was fighting his own war, when he had killed his own brothers?

"_I gave everything for you and this is what you've given me!"_

With a kick that would topple over a full grown horse, Dean flew into the fence and toppled to the floor ungracefully. His face was bent to the ground, a visible open wound oozing blood and suddenly Dean felt tired. That he was done fighting. He'd gone to that man for a reason. He wanted it all to be over. He wanted to go back to the days when Sam and him had hunted Wendigo's, unhappy ghosts and vampires. "Go ahead. _Just do it!_" Dean bellowed. Dean had finally mustered up enough energy between strangled breaths to admit his defeat. He could see the anger in Cas' eyes, his balled up fist. He didn't know whether Cas would punch him or finally kill him. Either way, he figured nothing Cas did after this would be good.

Cas unclenched his fist as he looked down at Dean's bruised face. Dean closed his eyes in anticipation for the grand finale: going unconscious, but nothing came. He opened his eyes moments later to still see Cas standing over him with that serious porn star look. "Come on. The angels will be after you. I'll get you somewhere safe."

Safe.

The word almost seemed comical after what he had endured and being that Dean was sure that Cas was done punching and kicking the living soul out of him, he laughed. Laughed because it was better than crying in front of Cas and it was better than accepting that look of disappointment he often saw on so many faces when they looked at him.

That same childlike confusion flitted across Cas' face before he began to walk in the opposite direction, toward the street. "Are you coming or not, Dean?" He said sternly, his voice having returned to it's normal calm air.

Dean struggled to his feet, keeping a safe distance between the two, staying close to the wall so he could lean on it. "Yeah...," he said, his eyes to the floor, "yeah..." he repeated more to himself. He had been beaten, emasculated and now he felt like a lap dog. Dean was too exhausted to care and slowly followed behind Cas, but his breathing patterns began to increase until he couldn't take it anymore. It was like his heart was beating out of his chest and before he could even yell out for Cas -well in actuality he was too stubborn to call for him- he crumbled to the paved floor. Unconscious. Tired. Sore.

**Cas, you son of a bitch. I'll kill you. **

A/N: Bold writing is thoughts. So, yeah I hope this is okay and this was unbeta'd because I'm not cool enough to have one yet. Chapter 2 is coming up soon. Wait till you see what happen! :D


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Stuck Between the Channels [2/3]

Summary: After Castiel and Dean have that fight in the alleyway, they don't return to Bobby's

Pairing: Castiel/Dean, 3rd person

Rating: This chapter is 16+

Warning: Unwanted touching, angry!Cas,

Disclaimer: These are not my characters, and I'm not making any profit.

A/N: One more chapter after this!

* * *

><p>Dean woke with a headache. A headache so excruciating, he wondered just what he had done to deserve it. <strong>Oh right;<strong> he'd decided that after all his unwillingness to give his body over to Gabriel for use as a vessel, that he would allow the angels to get what they so wished for. He also remembered distinctly being punched and kicked and pushed by Cas.

He also remembered walking as far away from Cas as he possibly could without getting lost. After that, his memory went black. How he ended up where he was now, he had absolutely no idea.

Dean couldn't make out much of the things in the room, but what he could tell clearly was that this room was brightly lit. Only a large amount of bulbs could create such a luminescent sheen, but upon longer examination, the source of this light seemed to come from nowhere.

Finally, Dean managed to crack his eyes wider, and stand to his feet, albeit with some difficulty. "Hello?" He yelled.

Nothing.

"Well then, I'll be on my way."

It was when he reached the door and it wouldn't open that he knew where he was. "Not again." He groaned. "Not this room." Dean shook his head in ready defeat. Instinctively he went to pull his gun from his jean pants, only to come up with air. He looked down at his attire: no leather jacket or jeans, just a white shirt and his white briefs.

Whoever this person was, this angel, he knew Dean well, knew he would go for his gun and try to shot the door down. This person wasn't trying to hurt Dean, this person was trying to save Dean time that he would inevitably waste trying to get out. By letting it be known that escape and any possible attempt at an exit was pointless, Dean would accept his fate sooner than later.

"Son of a bitch..," Speaking harshly under his breath, with an ounce of bittersweet memories. Dean paced around the empty room, missing the nice reception he had received before. He'd gotten a table full of his favorite foods and a few nice chairs to sit on, and although the whole situation ended badly, without him eating much of anything, he felt that that moment surely beat an empty square box.

He paced the room one or two times, before feeling up and down the wall for any hollow points. His back was to the rest of the room, his attention focused on doing the opposite of what he knew he was being told to do.

"Your attempts are pointless, Dean."

Dean didn't have to turn around to know it was Cas. He had the kind of voice that gave you the chills, but at the same time reassured you. Dean definitely wouldn't tell Cas that, or say it out loud for that matter.. He was a man and to admit that he felt confident that things would go all right when Cas was around would be...not Dean at all.

"Why am I here then?" Dean still hadn't turned around because he knew Cas had the tendency not to respect personal space and often poofed directly behind Dean. When he felt Cas' breath on his neck, he knew for sure.

"Because, I will not allow yo-"

"Cas, personal space."

"Oh, sorry."

Cas moved back a sufficient amount of steps before speaking again. "I will not allow you to give yourself to them. Not after all I've done."

When Dean didn't feel Cas' breath on the back of his neck, he turned to face Cas, only to realize that there was only a marginal gap between the two. While Cas chose to look directly at Dean, Dean felt more comfortable with his eyes to the ground.

"Cas I can do what I want and I want this, whatever this is, to be over. Don't you?"

For a second Dean though he saw a flash of anger cloud over Cas' face; that flash of anger made Dean realize just what Cas was capable of and he tried to become as small as possible with no avail. Cas was almost never angry. Sure, they had their arguments, but he'd never seen that kind of anger before; and of course he was omitting last nights incident.

Cas stepped closer and Dean realized he hadn't been mistaken. Cas was still angry and Dean had no clue what he'd done this time. If you asked him, he'd say this whole thing was ridiculous. These precautions were pointless and wasteful. While they were in here having a nice chat, people were out there dealing with what he and his brother had done. Speaking of which, where were they.

Cas was so close to Dean their noses were touching. Dean tried to look anywhere but at Cas' eyes but it was no easy task looking at the ground. He could shift his eyes from side to side, but after a while he would having to look at Cas; he would have to face the disappointment, the hate.

"Cas, pers-" Cas wouldn't even allow Dean to finish. It seemed personal space was the least of Cas' problems at this moment. Cas was trying to teach Dean the errors of his ways, of his actions and being this close to him was the only way he knew Dean would listen. If Dean couldn't listen to Cas on his own, Cas would make him listen.

"_I killed two angels this week; so my brothers, I'm hunted." _

"C-"

"_Enough, Dean. I rebelled and I did it, all of it, for you and you failed. You and your brother destroyed the world. And I lost everything, for nothing."_

"I-I put my faith in a man that **you** told me to believe in. So where is he? Where is he in all of this?" From Dean's mouth, a sigh escaped, but it sounded more like an exasperated laugh. "God, if he even exists, doesn't give a rats ass about any of us. Sooner or later, you'll realize that."

"_This is not a theological issue, its strategic. With Gods help we can win." _

"_It's a pipe dream Cas."_

Without warning Cas' hand sprang forward, slamming into the wall directly next to Dean's head. Dean flinched, before returning a heated gaze back at Cas.

The angered gazes between the two didn't last very long. Dean was the first to lower his eyes, if only to slip out of Cas' reach. He had his back turned to Cas, as he steadily walked toward the other side of the room. Dean was confident this this was over, that Cas and his anger had diffused when he'd punched the wall. Boy, was Dean wrong.

Cas turned slowly to face Dean's back. He lunged at Dean as quietly and gracefully as a hopping gazelle. With the force of Cas' lunge propelling them, it was unavoidable that Dean would get the worst of the impact into the wall. Just before Dean collided with the wall, he turned his head to the side, to avoid breaking his nose. The turning of his head didn't do much but save him from just that. His jaw, his cheek, his eye felt like they were on fire. "Uuhh-" Dean mumbled. Dean knew what he was trying to say, but it didn't help if Cas didn't understand.

Cas pinned Dean to the wall, spreading his legs wide and placed one of his legs just between Dean's. Cas' left hand rested next to Dean's head, while the right hand rested on Dean's waist.

"Get your fucking hands off me!" Dean didn't know if he was angrier because he was allowing Cas to overpower him again or because of the compromising position he was in right now. He was almost certain Cas had no idea what this meant. He probably thought this was perfectly innocent.

"Next time, _keep your opinions...to yourself._" Cas whispered harshly into Dean's ear.

Cas slowly lifted Dean's white shirt and placed his hands back on his waist. Cas quickly began to tighten his grip on Dean's flesh. Soon, Cas was digging his nails into Dean's skin with Dean squirming underneath his grip. Although he was in a lot of pain, Dean said nothing. His eyes were closed, his fist clenched, and his teeth digging into his bottom lip to prevent from muttering anything.

But Cas wasn't going to speak first either.

So, taking what he had learned from one of Dean's videos, he moved his hands past the waistband of his pants. Dean gasped at this bold move and was almost relieved when Cas stopped. You see, Cas didn't quite know what the girl did after this. He paused to think things through and Dean used this period of silence to elbow Cas in the gut. Cas stumbled back, bewildered. You couldn't even say this interruption courtesy of Dean made Cas angrier.

Cas clenched his fist, advancing on Dean.

"Cas, you don't need to do this. I understand. I won't do it. I won't do it, okay? Let's go to Bobby's okay?" Dean insisted. With each advance Cas made, Dean moved back. Soon enough, he found himself backed into a corner.

In this room he was helpless. He didn't have the tools or the stamina that he would normally have when hunting. In here, he was a caged animal and he didn't know what Cas was doing, but he rather, instead of being prodded, he be observed from high up.

"What am I doing Dean?" Cas question rhetorically.

"You're trying to hurt me Cas! That's not what family does!"

"Since when have we been family? I've done so much for your family, especially you. I've done things your way knowing they would end bad. _I'm the one who gripped you tight and ___raised you from perdition__. You've hurt me more than you realize."

Cas raised his hands and before his eyes Dean collapsed to the floor, his hands clasped around his throat. A pained looked crossed Cas' otherwise stony countenance.

Cas dropped his hands and unclenched his fist, not out of mercy, but because he didn't really want to kill Dean. He just wanted him to learn.

He watched as Dean coughed and sputtered on all fours, still not raising a finger to help him.

Cas crouched down next to Dean, lifting his shirt to expose the pale skin.

"Wha-"

"Just wait..." Cas said impatiently. Once again, Dean shrank away, remaining silent. The sheer threat that was behind that tone was enough to scare Dean. It was enough to make him leave his masculinity hanging on the wall just out of reach.

Cas placed his hands flat on Dean's back, feeling the tiniest bit of a shiver travel from Dean to him. A connection. A signal.

He lifted his hands from Dean's back and placed a single finger next to the base of Dean's spin. When Dean began to scream from the sheer heat that was traveling from the tip of Cas' finger to his back, Cas almost stopped. **Almost. **

Cas dug a searing trail from the base of Dean's back to his belly button. When he was done, the whole of Dean's body was shivering on the floor.

"Cas...I-I g-g-get it now."

"I'm not sure you do."

"Why are you keeping me alive? Just kill me. I know you want to, so just do it!" One thing Dean knew how to do was taunt and that helped him escape a lot of situations, albeit barely, but nonetheless he still got out alive. This situation was different though because it was Castiel he was taunting. An angel he knew would keep a calm demeanor for the longest time and then strike.

"You'll find out soon enough."

"Stop being so cryptic! We're adults here, so just tell me what you plan to do."

Cas stood silently watching Dean try to stand, but he knew he wouldn't be able to. The brand he'd just given him was crippling for the first couple of hours.

Dean's watery eyes peered up at Cas, wonder and questions swimming through the sea of hazel. Cas stood, straightening his trench coat, before leaning over again and placing his hands on Dean's forehead. He was burning up. The fact that he hadn't noticed was a bad sign.

Cas didn't make mistakes, but this was one often made by his kind. He lifted Dean's shirt swiftly to find a trail of blood oozing from the beginning point of the brand. He looked at Dean with an apology in his eyes. The blood was suppose to be contain; then Cas would be able to remove the brand in due time. The fact that blood was oozing meant this would remain forever. He lowered his hands to the pool of blood and smelled it.

Hell.

"Dean, I'm sorry."

Dean knew what followed after this. Cas would disappear. Dean swallowed all the pain he was enduring and took a leap at Cas and held on to the folds of the coat just as Cas teleported.

Dean felt a swirling sensation, one he hadn't felt when Cas teleported him or Sammy. Maybe this time he had let go. He'd always been curious about what happened if you let go and to be honest it was a bit disappointing that all he got was the feeling that he wanted to puke.

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes to find that now he was outside on a field, a surprised Cas standing over him.<p>

"You're not sorry." Dean mumbled.

Why was Cas just standing there? Didn't Cas hear him? It was when the silence stretched on that Dean grew worried.

"What the hell is going on, Cas? Talk to me!"

A pained look crossed Cas' face before he replaced it with a calm overtone with just the right amount of seriousness.

Before Dean could speak again, he began to have a seizure on the cool grass, his whole body convulsing his arms and legs moving to and fro and his torso bucking off of the floor. The fright of this moment was mixed in with the pain vibrating from his back to his bellybutton, like he was being sliced. It was like hell all over again.

Hell in his own body, except he wasn't thousands of feet underground, he was on Earth with Cas. The one thing that remained the same was that he had no help. Cas just stood over him, watching, waiting, like a doctor. The pain of being slice and put back together played through his mind, causing to twitch violently.

Cas stood over him and with a simple touch, Dean stopped his convulsing and laid there, sweat falling from his hair onto his face. Cas had created Dean's Hell on Earth and he didn't know why anymore. Right now, sleeping would mean he was relaying the memories of Hell, so Cas was force to wake him.

Dean looked at him with a blank stare. "What are we doing in the middle of a field Cas? Oh...am I dreaming? God, I hate when you pop into my dreams. Absolutely no privacy with you angels. What did you have to tell me anyways?" Dean asked.

**He really has no idea**, Cas thought. Cas lifted Dean's shirt before he was stopped.

"Woah, slow down there. What are you doing?" Dean said raising one eyebrow questionably.

"Nothing. Let's get back to Bobby's."

"I thought I was already there."

Cas ignored this and placed his hands on Dean's temple. Dean crumbled over and Cas took this opportunity to look at the scar trailing from his back to his belly. No blood. **Oh god. **Cas teleported into Bobby's study room and placed Dean on the couch.

Dean looked at peace.

**What have I done.**

For the rest of the night, Cas remained in the shadows, watching, waiting for another seizure.

* * *

><p>AN: I admit, this is a bit on the dramatic side, but it will all be explained in the last chapter. I know I touched on it briefly, but in the last chapter...nahh nevermind, I don't want to spoil it, but I know how this will end :P. I hope you enjoyed this! R&R would be nice.


End file.
